Elizabeth Kamen
Elizabeth Kamen is a housewife in the episode "All though the house" Early Life Elizabeth Kamen was a housewife married twice, living with her daughter, Carrie-Ann and her second husband Joseph. After years of her marriage and an argument with her husband, she then killed him with a fire poker and attempted to inherit all his money just so she and her lover could have an exquisite life together. However, before she could ever accomplish some plans, she met with a terrible fate following her husband's murder by running into an escaped mental patient/serial killer dressed up like Santa Clause and begun fearing for her daughter's life. She is portrayed by the late actress Mary Ellen Trainor. Crime After an argument with Joseph, Elizabeth killed him with a fire poker during the night of Christmas Eve 1989. Her daughter was awake to try and see Santa Claus and was impatient to see him. Elizabeth manages to find her husband's execution from her daughter and lies to her while leading her back to her bedroom asking her to go to sleep because Santa Claus only comes to deliver gifts when the children are sleeping. After remarking that she already got what she wanted for Christmas (by murdering her husband) she then kissed her daughter goodnight and kept her warm room cool by leaving the open window. She tried to contact Vic, her lover on the phone and announced to him that their murder scheme to obtain Joseph's money was accomplished so she and her lover could have rich life with everything together. After which, she managed to hide the corpse in the well of the garden. Unknown to her, the radio announce that a serial-killer disguised like Santa Claus had broken free from an asylum and rages in the district, killing random women in their houses after breaking and entering. Fate She is surprised by a sound of bell and attacked by Santa Claus. She managed to cut his face before to returned to her home. She lock the door and call the police. However, she resigns this idea by fear of being arrested for the murder of her husband, remembering that his body is still in the garden. She apparently killed the serial killer with a hacker. Ironically, the police call her for to advert that they patrol in her house for to find Santa Claus. Analyzing the situation, she decides to put Joseph's death to the serial-killer by planting the hatchet on his head. However, the main door was locked, blocking Elizabeth in the garden. Searching Joseph's key, she didn't remark that the killer was living. Returning to her room, she then tried to make the murder look like Santa Claus had killed her husband and, by simulating a attack from the killer, planted the hatchet on Joseph's dead head before leaving his body on the snow. and remarked with panic by the window, seeing that the hatchet disappeared, her husband's dead body was moved, the location of the killer's "dead" body on the snow was now gone. Searching for a gun, she was blocked in the cupboard and sees by the window that Santa Claus was breaking into Carrie-Ann's bedroom with a ladder. Elizabeth manage to break the door and go to see Carrie-Ann. Believing her daughter kidnapped by 'Santa Claus', she hears her voice (vote) coming from the lounge room. Enchanted to see her daughter alive and well, she become insane to see that Carrie-Ann was accompanied by 'Santa Claus'. Apparently, Carrie-Ann let him in through the window believing him to be the "good" Santa Clause who delivered toys to all the children. The Santa Claus serial killer then approaches Elizabeth with his ax causing her to scream. As she screams loudly and terrified, the serial killer Santa Claus asks her if she's "naughty or nice" all the while pointing his bloody ax at her and she's left on the stairs screaming and pleading for her life. According to The CryptKeeper, Elizabeth was cut into several pieces and Carrie-Ann was spared because 'Santa Claus' don't kill children. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Mary Ellen Trainor. *Mary Ellen Trainor was well-known for portray Elaine, Kathleen Turner's sister, in "Romancing The Stone" since Officer Reese in "Back to the Future Part II" with Michael J. Fox (Prosecutor), Lea Thompson (Sylvia Vane), James Tolkan (McClaine), Lindsey Whitney Barry (Carrie-Ann Kamen) and Al White (Unidentified policeman) and Vivian Adams in "Death Becomes Her" alongside Michelle Johnson (Liz Kelly-Dixon), Nancy Fish (Unidentified landlady) and Stuart Mabray (Dr. Mowbray), directed by Robert Zemeckis. *She portray also Dr. Stephanie Woods in "Lethal Weapon" movies with Gustav Vintas (Emil Manfred), Mark Rolston (Zachary Cling), Orlando Bonner (Bartender) and Henry Brown (Phillipe) and Mrs. Walsh in "The Goonies" with Jonathan Ke Quan (Josh) and Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), directed by Richard Donner. *Later, Mary Ellen Trainor portray Diane Evans in "Roswell", with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Eve Brent (Female Judge), Joe Pantoliano, Robert Katims (Mr. Goldman), Richard Schiff (Lester Middleton), Carroll Baker (Mrs. Paloma) and Dan Martin (Snaz). Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Stars Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mothers Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 1 Guest stars Category:Vixens Category:Housewives Category:Lovers